rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
RP: Walking Dead
Rules?/Notes 1.Ok people will die there will be no saving everyone that's life T_T. 2.Each chapter will count as a day so ch1 will be day one and so on. 3.I'll be using my character but it'll be in human form wich mean no superpowers but the relations with the other caracters are there. 4.It's free to join jump in at any time and if you want to leave or know that you'll be gone for a long time juts RP your chariters being eaten alive or geting lost or something 5.You can only have two character alive in the RP if you want to put onother character in one must die and or never seen again. Charater Roster Joined in CH1 Judas the Wolf (Onup147) Aidain the Wolf (Onup147) Xork(?) the unknown Y-Tiger Joined in CH2 Joined in CH CH1 Z-Day 3:00pm Judas was just lazly siting on the couch fliping through the channels "Man is there anything on?" he countenues to plip through the chanels untell he saw an image of a walking courps on the TV "Sweet a Zombie movie ^^" On the TV It looks like the news The News reporter say "There was a viral outbrake and the military are trying to contain it" She looked fritened "There sending as many wounded people to the hospital as fast as possible. We aurge you to lock all doors and don't go outside untill it's safe--" The power cut off Judas got upset "AW CRUD!!....Now what am I to do -_-" 2:55 PM Ryder was ryding(lol ryder pun) his motorcycle down a long, narrow road. A few minutes later, He saw someone crawling on the ground. He skidded to a stop. He got off the motorcycle and walked to the man. " 'excuse me, do you need some help brotha?" Ryder asked. The man looked into his eyes. Ryder screamed and backed up. That guy did not look good, he looked... DEAD! "We need to get you to a doctor, and fast man." Ryder stuttered. He walked back up to him but the man grabbed his ankles and tried to bite him! "What the hell-?" Ryder said. He kicked out of it. "I've seen enough zombie movies to know what you are." he clapped his hands together and moved them apart and the zombie fell through a crack he made in the ground. "I gotta find some help!" Ryder said. He hopped on his bike and rode off looking for help. (not 2:55) Ryder saw a house that DIDN'T look like a wreck. He knocked on the house, which was Judas's house. Judas hear someone knocking at the door "Company? Hope its kaede ^^" Hegot up from the couch and makes his way to the door "Wait one moment" He open the door to only find Ryder he frowns "Need something?" Ryder looked confused. "Dude, somethings going on... some virus, infection, i dont know, SOMETHING..." Judas looks upset "Sorry but my powers out sooo you can't use the phone -_- I don't know anything about a virus and i think you should go home where you can look it up" "Everyone's power is out." Ryder said. "Then go to the hospital they have generater and anwers i can't give-_-" Judas said "Listen. Dead people are roaming around and are eating people. Roamers as I call em." Ryder said. "I dont go alone. Im asking you for some help." Ryder said in a serious tone. "...Serusly? If that's true then I can't leave yet, I know they'll come here looking for me here" Judas open the door wider "Come in and lock the door"He walks to the closet and pull out a bat 4:30 pm It has gotten dark since he last remember, roaming the streets with the grons in the distances. Xork, he thinks that is his name, walk among the street. '?' He had stop in a loving conplex area as he saw a nearby dead member kill a living being. He didn't understand either side. A small ten year old boy with blue hair, gray highlights and silver eyes romes the streats near where Xork is " MoM! Dad! SIIIIS where are you!" The young boy called out. Xork was confuse by the voice, glancing to see the small ten year "?" He glance around. It is a living being, young... He blinked his strange eyes, slowly going to the young boy. ' Are you lost? ' He spoke to the boy telepathic, as there was no mouth to his stitch up appearance. The small boy can see Xork slowly walking and he's suprised to see him speak atleast that what he is asuming "I-I'm lost I cant find mom dad or my sister" He slowly takes a few steps back. Xork stop walking, noting the boy having step back. The shap purple iris glance around for any creatures that seem to want to harm the boy. Once he note the area was clean, he kneel down. ' No need to be frighten of me, young one. ' He looks at the boy. ' I can help you find those you're looking for. ' "Y-You can?" Steps a few paces closer "How? I got to find them i nedd to protect sis i promised!" Xork hold his hand slowly to him, his fingers were long and claw like, but yet right size for his hand. He was showing signs of not wanting the harm the boy. ' The dead won't attack me, young one. Stay close to me, and I'll ensure they won't attack you. ' He take one good look at Xorks hand "Alright" He reach out and holds Xork's hand "Do you know where we should look?" Xork silently shook his head no, through he seem not happy when he did. The boy stand there thinking "Well befor I got seperated from them we where leaving the city to a house in the country" Xork blinks, before nodding. He stood up carefully. ' Then we start there, young one. ' The boy nods "Ok" as he walks with Xork he said to himself "Wait for me sis I'm coming for you" passed 8:45 "look there it is!" The boy points to the house, the windows are borded up. Xork seem confuse by the boarded up windows. ' Seem like someone is in the house... The windows are blocked. ' He walks up to the house. Lets go of Xork's hand"Maybe mom and dad borded it up? I should go up there and knock." Xork's tail keeps the child close to him. ' May or may not, young one, we don't want to rush things. Let's go up there together, who knows what may way on the other side. ' He blinks. "Ok" the boy reach out adn holds Xork's hand "let's go ^^" Makes his way with Xork to the front door. Xork stands with the boy, he tips with one of his claws, fearing he might break the door by just knowing. The boy starts knocking" Mon! Dad! Sis It's me Aidan open up!" As the door open you see a young tenager with white hair, green highlights "WHAT THE FUCK!" Seeing Xork immedetly Slames the door not even noticing Aidan Xork blinks, confusion seem to appear in his eyes. "?" He looks to Aidan. ' He didn't look related to you. ' "That's Judas dad helped him after his parents died, he never talks about it and i was told not to ask" Knocks on the door again" Its ok he's nice, he's the one who kept me safe" "Hu? Aidan!?".... O GOD I SLAMED THE DOOR!" Rushed to the door and opens it with a bat in hand keeping his distant Xork bow his head a bit in respond to Aidan, before looking at Judas. ' I understand your fear. ' He spoke in Judas' head, but Aidan can hear him too. ' I am no Threat, so put the weapon down to your side. ' Judas slid his bat in a makeshift holter on his back"I not going anywere without my bat and I'm not going to trust you right off the bat... no pun intended" He put his hand into the pokets of his hoody "come in and close the door" Xork gently nudge Aidan to go inside, he glance around a bit to ensure nothing notice them. Aidan walks inside "Are my parents here, what about my sister?"Makes his way to the couch and takes a sit "No one came exept for some guy on a motercycle, he's sleeping upstairs"Takes a few steps back waiting for Xork's to come in and close the door" Im waiting for my freinds and my girfreand to show up. They now i have a small stock of suply plus not many people come here anyway" Xork comes in, his tail carefully closes the door. ' Mm... ' He nods, glancing to Judas. Aidan looks up"How long have you ben waiting?" Judas said"Only ben about 4 hours by now the streets will be full of looting and killing Z-day isn't the day you want to roam around -_-" Aidan looks worried "Do you think they make it out tof the city Ok?" Judsa takes a sit" I don't know but we have hope...." Xork listens in. ' I can scout around among the streets. ' He blinks. Judas raise an eyebrow "Do you have a death wish?" Xork seem to shake his head. ' I don't have a death wish, understand me. You can ask Aidan yourself. ' He looks to the door. Judas just sighed "Are you sure you want to rome the street where looters with guns can see you or a person driving a car or maybe a guy with a rifle... see where I'm going with this?" Xork looks at Judas. ' When I state scout, I mean sneaking. Nothing said I was walking in the wide open. ' "S you know your way arond the city...fine if you are that confident you can sneek around with out anybody noticing you as they run for dear like from what ever but I think I'll tage along." Judas stand up and makes his way to the closet ' And who is stay with Aidan? He can't be left alone. Not because I don't trust him to defend himself, but the door can only stop so many. ' He seem to tenses, Xork narrowed his eyes. " There is one other guy here, right now he's resting upstairs" From the closet he pulls out 6 revolver."They don't apear to know where you are uless you cream and make alot of noise. The windows are bourded up so they can't seem" Xork seem to narrowed his eyes. ' Well, the zombies won't attack me. ' "But people with a pulcse can. This is basic servival rul 101 never go alone and i think I know my way around the city better than you" Judas puts in 6 bullets into the gun and put three more in his pocket Xork's tail sway with some annoyances to it. ' I would rather you stay with Aidan. I can handle myself... ' "I'm going" Judas Holsert the gun "I need to find some awnsers anyways" ' Very well ' He opens the door a little and slips out, closing it behind him. He glance around outside. Judas puts his hood up "Keep the base safe Aidan" He opens the door a little and slips out, closing it behind him."alright Let's move" Walks to the city passed as they walked to the city CH2 1:10 Am Xork was scaling in the dark of the city, keeping out look. ' ... Mmm... ' Judas right behind Xork"So you know wherer you want to search first?" he said in a low whisper Xork glance back at Judas, before placing a finger on where his mouth is, he then point ahead to some wandering Zombies that hasn't notice them. ' They will smell you if you get too close. ' Judas nods and stayed quiet as the zombies start to wonder off Xork watches, before going down a path quickly once the Zombies were far awhile. Judas quickly fallows"(Man where is leading us?)" Xork looks at Judas after making sure they were safe. ' It is safe for now. ' Judas say in a wisper "So where are we heading?" ' A place I last saw some alive people were at, but they might have move on. ' Xork blinks, looking to a apartment that look board up. ' That apartment there was were I last saw them at. ' "Aw great a high place for sniping -_-. It's better if we walk around and find some way to get there without being seen"Judas starts to look around ' None of these living ones I saw had many weapons, only melee weapons and maybe pistols. ' He quietly goes to the apartment door. ' the door to this place isn't lock. ' "That's not a good sign"Judas now has a bat in one hand and a 6 revolver in another "Should i go in first if they are still alive theyll shoot you on sight" ' If you wish. ' Xork looks at him. "Ok let's see if there any undead first, we can make a little noise see if they stumble out of the apartment" Judas looks at Xork Xork sniffs. ' Mm... If there are anyway, I can't smell them... Be careful. ' Judas just nods his head as he slowly opens the door"........"crouching down he slowly inters the apartment room looking out for anyone or anything that moves Xork waits, through not hearing anything. ' Seem like they moved... ' "Lets see what they left behind" Judas starts looking for anything that's usefull Xork climbs up the walls to the second floor, scouting around. "found anything?" Judas called to Xork as he looks through the empty cabinets Xork notice some packages of fresh food still there. ' Packages of Fresh food, three of them. ' "that's a nice bonus, they must have ben in a rush to leave food behind" Judas makes his way to where Xork is Xork scales across the floor, smelling. ' Faint smell of fear... They did seem like in a rush. ' He noted one of the doors look like it had been ripped open by claws. ' Mm... Seem like the dead came and left. ' "I'm not surprised with so many people getting bitten they die to only come back to bite more people....There is somewhere I want to check before we leave the city" Judas p[ks up th fresh food and puts it in his backpack Xork looks to Judas, as if he was confuse. Judas just stars at Xork".......what!?" Xork seem to tenses a bit and his tail suddenly slams a zombie through the window. ' That's what... ' He didn't seem to like the fact he did that. "Thank you, I shouldn't have let my guard down" Judas has his bat ready "We should go before more show up" Category:Onup147 Category:RP Category:Walking Dead Category:Free join roleplay